The Dimension Brawlers
by kiki1109
Summary: After meeting a mysterious bakugan, Sami Kuso,the daughter of Dan, must join a team to prevent the destruction of two dimensions. Rating may change as story develops.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After meeting a suspicious bakugan, Sami Kuso's joins a team to prevent the destruction of two dimensions.

I do not own anything related to Bakugan!

This is my first fanfic so be gentle with me.

**The Dimension Brawlers**

A young girl is walking through the thick green forest. She stops at a fork in the road. One way has a smooth path and map that will guide her on her journey, but it is dark and lonely road. The other is a rock path with many dangers, but it has friendly faces to help her on the way up. The girl, troubled by the decision, takes a deep breath and takes the road that will define her destiny.

The sun is shining in through the cracks of the curtains. The brunette girl puts the pillow over her head to block out the blinding light. Soon after, her alarm goes off. She groans and puts it on snooze.

"Sami! It's time to wake up! You wont have time to eat breakfast!"

Sami groans even louder and gets out of bed. She opens the curtains to a bright sunny day. She lazily starts preparing for the day. She puts on her dark blue shorts with her white tang top and her red short-sleeved jacket. She brushes the knots out of her long hair, and puts it in a low side ponytail. She grabs her school bag and her ID card, which says SAMI KUSO and big bold letters. She rushes down to the mouth-watering smell that is her grandmothers cooking.

"Morning grandma! Everything smells great!"

Sami's grandmother, Mioko Kuso, smiled at her eager granddaughter.

"Everything's ready, so eat up."

The moment that Mioko put down her plate, Sami start garbling it up. She always loved her grandmothers cooking. She finished her plate with a big sigh.

"Tasted great as usual! I better get going or I'm going to be late." Sami gets up really fast and starts packing her lunch and runs out.

"Bye grandma! I'll be back later!" she yells right before the door closes.

Mioko smiled and looked at an old picture of an older brunette man with a huge smile on his face and a little girl on his shoulders laughter and pick dress.

"Just like her father," She said.

Sami rides her bike through Bay Views Main Street as she tries to get to school. As she pass by people she notice a big television screen. And on that television screen is a Bakugan battle with a Haoas brawler with aqua blue hair and blue eyes.

"And of course, Alec Kuso has won another big battle and keeps his rank as the number one brawler in his league. Alec is growing up to be just like his father and keeping to his title as a Bakugan Battle Brawler."

It does a quick cut to Dan waving to the crowd. Sami looks away from the video with a little bit of sadness. It's been two years since Alec left to Bakugan City. And even though he promised to keep in touch he didn't, just like his parents did.

In order to keep the Bakugan Battle Brawler Empire going, all six of the original team had to go back to Bakugan City and live there. Their families thought that in order to have a normal childhood, they should stay in in their hometowns.

Flashback

Sami was 7 years old and crying because bother her parents were leaving in a couple of hours. She hid in her backyard in the bushes so that her parents wouldn't find her. She heard a rustling saw her brother crawling into the bushes to sit beside her.

"Sami, mom and dad are looking for your. They are really worried."

"Well good! They are leaving us behind so they should get a little worked up. They haven't even seemed sad to leave." Sami tries to hold back the tears and the sobs.

Alec looks at her in shock, then gives a gentle smile and holds her hand.

"They are not going to forget about us ok? Trust me! They'll come back for us."

Sami is comforted by her brother, but she still cant get the strength the stand up and say goodbye to her parents. Another rustle through the bushes is heard and Sami looks up to see her father staring at her. Surprised and embarrassed she looks away and hides her face.

"Alec why don't you go tell your mother that we found Sami." Dan gives Alec a reassuring look. Alec smiles and nods and runs out of the bushes. Dan crawlers to were Alec was sitting stares there. They both sit in silence for awhile before Dan takes a deep sigh.

"Sami we were worried there for a while. We couldn't find you. Why are you hiding her?"

Sami just looks at the ground in silence. Dan can see that she is holding back tears.

"Sweet heart, don't cry please. It will only make me feel worse about leaving."

Sami looks up. "Your will feel sad?" Dan looks at her daughter with shocked eyes.

"Of course I feel sad. I'm going to miss you and your brother so much. Your mother will too. We don't want to leave you, but your not ready to be pulled into this world yet. Trust me, we will come back for both of you." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

End Flashback

"Liar," she said under her breath. Sami spent the rest of her school day in a fog.

Sami was on her back from school when she heard a bunch of cats rolling around a bakugan.

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

Sami rushed over. The cats ran away as she approached. She carefully picked up the bakugan. It was red and had gold lining. She assumed it was Pyrus oriented.

"Are you ok?" she asked. The bakugan unraveled from is sphere form.

At that moment something came over the both of them. A surge of warmth and energy surrounded their bodies. Before they can comprehend what was happening it was already over.

"That was weird." The bakugan floated right in front of Sami's face.

"What is your name girl?" It had a deep smooth sounding voice. Yet also intimidating "My name is Sami." Just then she heard the town clock going off. "Oh no, I was suppose to be home like 15 minutes ago!" Sami rushes to her bike and rides off as fast as she can, leaving the pryus bakugan behind.

"Sami? Could she be the one?"

**To be continued…**

This is just the first chapter!

I will keep writing as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A brunette girl is running through what looks like a foggy, dark, castle. She keeps looking behind her, thinking someone is following her. Then an explosion tears down the wall that is in front of her. A huge bakugan appears with blood red eyes glowing within the darkness. There's a figure on the shoulder of the bakugan. This figure had human male features, with blonde spikey hair. He wore a long coat, and mask covering his face.

"There is no where to hide now girl. Give me the Pyrus energy. Now!" said the figure.

A familiar warm energy surrounded her. It put her at a peace of mind state that aloud her to regain her strength.

"Forget it! I'm not as weak as you think. BAKUGAN BRAWL!" said the girl.

A bright red light filled the room, and a warrior bakugan emerged with a loud cry.

WHACK!

A ruler is slapped onto the desk, just barely missing Sami. Sami yanks right up, just waking up from a deep sleep.

"Hope you enjoyed your nap Miss Kuso. Now why don't you rejoin us and read the next passage please," said a very angry Mrs. Coad. Sami flipped through the pages of her English text book in a panick, then gave up in defeat.

"Sorry sir, but what page are we on?" The class giggled. "We are on page 312 Miss Kuso. Why don't you stay after class so we can discuss the assignment thoughly."

"Yes Mrs. Coad." The bell rang. Everyone leapt out of their seats and exited the classroom. Sami stayed behind and pulled up a chair in from of Mrs. Coads desk.

"You have been sleeping in class quit frequently Sami." Mrs. Coad pointed out. "I'm sorry. I know I have and it is nothing personal. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. Is it affecting my school work?" Sami looks up in fear. If Sami was proud about anything, it was her schoolwork. She might not be as talented as her father or brother but she didn't want to be useless.

"No, you have been keeping up. I'm just worrying that this will start becoming a habit of yours and it will affect your schoolwork. Sami, you're a smart girl. Is something going on that we should be worrying about?"

Sami remember the dream she has been having, the blood red eyes and the dark figure standing in from of her.

"No, Mrs. Coad. I'll try to go to bed earlier and get better sleep I promise." Mrs. Coad smiles and dismisses her.

As Sami walks out of school she over hears some of her class mates talking, "So Sami was sleeping in class again. Guess she is not as cool has the rest of her family," said one boy. "Ya, what a loser," said a girl and they all giggled and walked away.

Sami was use to the abuse, to everyone she was the disappointment of the Kuso family. With Alec being a top brawler and her mother, Runo, being in medicine. Not to mention her father who is one of the CEO's of a huge Brawling empire. Compared to them, Sami was just a rock in the road.

Sami didn't have many friends. The friends that she did have, all made their way to Bakugan City. If you make there, you were well known through out the world. That's why her brother decided to go there to become the best brawler he can be.

Flashback

Sami watched her brother pack his bag. Alec decide that he didn't want to bring everything with him and only was taking the important things. That consisted of: a packed lunch, his bakugan cards, his laptop, a cell phone, and a family picture. Sami decide to come out from behind the door, know that this was going to be really hard saying goodbye to her brother.

Alec turned his head to see Sami, he gave her a gentle smile. Sami knew that Alec had to do this. He wasn't just leaving for brawling he was leaving to confront his parents. They left four years ago and hadn't seen them since. They called but they were short and they never explained what was happening. Sami saw her brother get torn apart with unanswered questions(what do you expect from a 12 year old) so he decided that the only way to get his parents attention was to become a top brawler. And the only way to become a top brawler was to go to Bakugan City.

Alex zipped up his bag up and turned towards her. She was prepared for this, even so it was killing her inside knowing that another part of her family was leaving. She smiled at him and held out a wrapped box. Alec looked at it and then back at his sister.

"Just a little something I found," she said. He grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a long silver chain with a pendent attached. On the pendent it read "Have strength in the ones you care about, and they will give you strength."

Alec put the chain over his head so it can hang around his neck. The pendent laid on his chest and sparkled against the sun. He walked over and hugged Sami tightly.

"I'll come get you I promise, I just need to know some sense into our parents," he said with a little laugh. She laughed too, she squeezed him tightly, letting one tear go. She wiped it away before letting him go.

"You better, or I'm coming to you and kicking your butt." She gives him a wink.

"Ya right! I'm way stronger than you."

"You think so? Lets go right now!" She jumps on him and starts tickling him. He rolls around and tries to pin her but she keeps getting out of his grip. They finally roll over out of breath. A small white sphere with blue and gold lining on it plops on Alec's shoulder. It's Alec's partner Haos Capricorn. They have been partners for more than two years now. Capricorn was strong and caring and the best partner that Sami could have asked for for her brother. Sami sits up and picks up Capricorn.

"Watch over him for me, got it?" she said with a wink.

"Of course Sami. I'll keep him in line."

After that she watched her brother get on a train and disappear into the city.

End flashback

It's been a year and a half since. He called and wrote letters for the first 4 months, then he stopped all together. It wasn't until a year after he was gone that she saw him on TV with her dad. He was holding a trophy with her dads hand on his shoulder. They were waving to cheering crowd. Alec became a top brawler, but he never came back fro Sami.

Sami shook away the bad memory. She needed to move on, but its hard to do as a 12 year old girl. After her brother left so did all of her friends, they all went to Bakugan City. Her best friends May Marukura, Kyle Kazami, Brittney Makimoto Gilbert, and Mike Gehabich all left to conquer their dreams as brawlers. Now, they are all the new Bakugan brawling team with her brother as their leader. They all left her behind.

Sami was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a red bakugan following her home.

Sami goes straight to her room and falls on her bed. She recalls the dream she had at school. But then again she has been having this dream since she met that strange bakugan a couple of weeks ago. It's the reason she hasn't gotten any sleep.

She starts to doze out for a little when she hears a loud noise at her window. She snaps out of her trance and notices a red sphere at her window. She opens it and it flies right on in. It lands on her desk. It's the same bakguan she met.

" You again huh? How did you know I would be here?"

" I followed you. Sorry if that was a rude thing to do but I had to come see you. I have important question to ask."

"You have been following me? Well that's not creepy at all," she said sarcastically. "What's so important that you had to follow me?"

"Have you been having strange nightmares recently?"

That caught Sami off guard. The bakugan new he had her attention.

"Have these nightmares had a dark bakugan with blood red eyes in them? Possibly a dangerous looking man with it?"

Sami was starting to freak out. Just who was this bakugan?

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I have been having them for a long time. These aren't nightmares, it's a future battle you will have to win. You possess an unknown energy that links the both of us together. Now that I know that you have this energy, I promise I will protect you. The truth is Sami, I have been searching for you for a very long time."

Sami couldn't understand what he was saying. She just met this bakugan not to long ago. Now he just comes in and tells her that she has dangerous battle in the future she must win and that they are life time partners. No sane person would believe a word he is saying. The one thing that kept Sami back from throwing this crazy thing out the window was that warm feeling she got when they first ran into each other. She was confused, but with this bakugan around she felt calm and complete. So many questions were going through her head. But she can only come out with one.

"Who are you?

" My name is Pyrus Leonidous. I'm an excel bakugan, and your partner."

To Be Continued….

Sami has a partner? Whats an excel bakugan? What is Sami's destiny? Answers will be revealed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the SUPER late update! I just started school in the beginning of October and I'm a film major so a lot of work had to be done. Hope this makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW ONES I MADE UP!**

**Chapter 3**

A brunette is walking through what looks like a rain forest. She hears the cries of animals that live within the forest. The brunette looks to her shoulder to see a Pyrus bakugan. They continue to walk through until they see the end of the forest. She starts to run faster. When she gets out she sees a beautiful spiral crystal castle on a hilltop. The brunette is in awe. Eyes travel up to the top of the castle where they see a bright techni colored sphere hovering over the tip of the castle. She stares at the sphere in a haze. She is mesmerized by it and some how its like the sphere is calling her.

"Sami? Sami!"

HUH!

Sami wakes up in surprise. She looks around and sees that she is in her bedroom. Her grandmother is at her door.

_Wow. What a weird dream. Different than the ones I have had before. _

"SAMI!" yelled Grandma Cusso. "Sweetheart, its 11:30 pm. I know its Saturday, but I think you've slept in long enough. I need you to run some errands for me. Okay?"

Sami sat up and stretched her arms. She looked at her grandmother and smiles.

"Ya grandma. Don't worry about it. I'll get ready now."

Her grandmother smiles back and close the door behind her. Once the click was heard a sphere of red floated on her night stand.

"Your grandmother is a very loveable women isn't she?" said the sphere.

A warm feeling entered Sami's body. Just like when she first met him.

"She practically raised me. I better start getting ready. By the way, you have been staying with me for three days, and you haven't explained anything about this whole bonding energy thing yet. Where you serous? Or were you just looking for a place to crash?"

After Pyrus Leonidous came to stay with her, he barely spoke a word after that. He just stayed in sphere form.

"It's not like that. I was just observing your home life. I wanted to see what kind of person you were before I told you. After these three days, I think your ready to know more information. You don't have school so I'll accompany you on your errands."

_He is so formal. He kind of reminds me of Tigera. Whatever. I have to focus. These dreams I have been having have been getting more confusing and I need answers. _

"All right. Give me a few more minutes and then we will be off."

A few hours later, Sami and Leonidous already were done with the errands that her grandmother had sent her off to do. Grandma Kuso didn't see Leonidous when they walked out because he was hiding in her jacket. _How am I going to tell her?_

They walk to a park and find a nice private tree to sit down under. Sami realizes this is the best place to have their little conversation. Sami looks at Leonidous a little awkwardly. Its weird for her to be around someone so quiet.

_Leonidous._

"Leonidous, huh?"

The sphere swirls towards Sami, who is smiling at him.

"Yes that's my name."

"Its kind of a mouth full. Really long. Mind if I shorten it a little. Hm? How about Leo?"

"Um. I guess that fine." Leo swirls around a little. Seems a bit uncomfortable.

"So tell me about my dreams. They have become more vivid and real recently. And you said you were an Exel bakugan. What does that mean? I have never heard of a different kind of bakugan. And that warm feeling I have been having every time I'm near you, what is that?"

"Slow down. I will answer all your questions. Let me start from where I am from. I am from a planet called Pandora. It's in a different dimension. We are a peaceful planet that is protected by an energy called the Infinite Spirit. This energy is contained in a sphere that hovers over Pandora's crystal castle. It is said this is energy gave life to Pandora. In order to protect the planet, the Infinite Spirit gave life to 6-guardian bakugan of 6 different attributes called Excel bakugan. We hold special powers that help protect the planet. For millenniums, me and my brothers and sisters have fought off evil and kept balance to our planet. We serve under the king and queen of Pandora."

"We? So I'm assuming you're the Pyrus guardian. Right?"

"I am." Leo said it with confidence and no hesitation. Sami looked at him in shock.

_The fact that he is telling me all of this means he must really trust me. If he is this important, he wouldn't just tell anyone. But it still doesn't make sense._

"If your from Pandora, why are you on Earth? And you still haven't explain this warm feeling I get from you." Sami is starting to get impatient. One thing is for sure though. That castle that he was describing was the castle from her dreams.

" Patience child, I'm getting to that. Not to long ago an evil sorcery master named Hades brought an army to try and take the Infinite Spirit. My family, along with the kings army and me fought them off. We defeated them, but at a price. We lost half of our soldiers that day. We know Hades will come back much stronger. Not long after the battle our king called us and told us about a prophecy that states the 6 guardians will form a bond with a partner and once they become synced they will be a powerful team."

Sami eyes are widened. All of this is starting to make sense but its not clicking.

"Sami. My brothers and sisters separated so that we can find out partners. We don't pick our partners; they were already decided. Sami, that warm feeling that you have when we are near is the Pyrus attribute bond from the IS sphere. You and I were born to meet and be partners. You must help me and save Pandora."

Sami's head is spinning and hurting from all this information. Just a few days ago she was a normal middle school kid. Now she is some guardian soldier meant to save the an entire planet. It doesn't sound like her.

"Leo. I think you got the wrong person. You see, I'm not like my family ok. I'm sure you have heard of my father Dan Kuso and Pyrus Dragoniod. They are saviors. They are hero's. I'm just the disappointment in the family. I cant even win a battle. I gave up battling a long time ago."

Sami is looking down at the grass. She has always been an outsider of her family. To the point where her entire family and friends left for Bakugan city and left her behind. Sami was trying to push back tears.

"Sami, I am not wrong. I have been watching you these last three days. You say your not special but I saw differently. You have a pure heart, and strong disposition. All you don't have is confidence. You say you can't brawl, maybe because you haven't met the right partner to help you in battle. Your smart so I know you can do it. We will work together to get better. We will train. Sami, I'm not asking for you to pack your bags up and go running to Pandora. I came here knowing I would have to work together to create a bond. Sami, I wont just be your partner, I will be your guardian, your friend. Its all up to you. Are you going to stay in the dark, or are you going to step in the light and find out who you truly are?"

Sami just stared at Leo. This was the first time someone had ever had so much confidence in her ever. After hearing that she knew that it would be wrong to give up. Sami stood up and looked up at the sky.

_I wonder if this is what dad felt, before facing his destiny. _

Sami smiled and looked at Leo.

"All right. Then why don't we get started."

**WOW. Hopefully this made up for a the long absent. So I know that was a lot to take in, but so much more is going to happen. Maybe another Excel bakugan and its partner? Maybe!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Dimension Brawlers

Chapter 4

One month later…

"Life gage 0. The winner is Sami Kuso and Pyrus Leonidous."

The crowd gets loud. The field wipes away the runes and Leo stands proudly. His dragon body shines in the sun and his two golden horns that are on his dead glisten in the light. Leo returns to ball form and rushes back to Sami. Sami catches Leo in her hand. She lets him hover over to her shoulder and they both and wave at the crowd.

It's been a month since Leo and Sami became partners. They both got serious and trained everyday. Everyone started to notice that Sami had a Bakugan and that she was training. Eventually someone challenged Sami. She won her first match and after that, everyone started to challenge her. Sami and Leo won and lost but mostly won. After awhile, people started asking if she was going to join any of the bakugan arena games, and eventually both of them started joining the competitions. They so far have won 8/10 competitions.

They stopped calling Sami the useless Kuso and started treating her with respect. She has made some friends and rivals that push her to succeed. In only month she has went to the top 300 ranking in the world. The people of Bakugan City don't know anything yet. You won't get noticed unless you make it to the top 200. Once people get past 200 they go to BC to find more challenging brawlers.

Sami and Leo exit the field and go to Café Misaki. She enters and sits down at the counter. Her grandfather, Mr. Misaki, is cooking while her grandmother is taking orders. Sami's other grandparents moved to Bay View just 2 weeks ago. They made a new café and are doing great. Everyone wants to eat where the famous Runo, parents cook.

Same goes on er Bakupod to check her ranking. She is now in the 232 spot.

"We are getting up there. It wont be long now till we can go to Bakugan City." Leo says as he is resting on Sami's shoulder. Sami smiles and turns off her Bakupod.

"Come on Leo. I don't really care about going to BC. Right now I'm just having fun. I can worry about that later."

"They why do you always check your ranking sweetie?" Mrs. Misaki comes up the Sami and gives her a glass of juice. Sami takes it with a smile.

"I want to see how much I am improving. I don't really care about who's better than who thing. I just like to battle."

"Good for you!" Mr. Misaki calls out from the kitchen. "Don't get serious about it. Just do your best and have fun!"

"Thanks gramps! Alright, my shift starts now so give what you got gramps!"

Mrs. Misaki hands Sami a trey of food.

"Alright! These go to table 5. Then take care of table 11."

Sami gets to work. Sami started working at the café in order to pay for her future trip to BC. She wants to be able to earn that trip instead of just get the money to go. Also, Sami hasn't told her parents that she has started brawling. She wants to keep it to herself until she gets to BC. She doesn't want any special treatment.

Sami's shift ends. Sami and Leo start to walk back home.

"Sami. You have improved so much in just a month. If we keep this up, we will be able to go to BC and find the rest of the Excel bakugan."

"That's why I keep checking my ranking. It's not just to check for improvement. I know I'm doing something wrong if I'm in the same rank for too long. I have to get better and fast if I'm going to help you and the rest of the excel bakugan."

"Then let's do our best."

"Will do, partner."

Sami makes it to the park when a dimensional portal opens up with a crash. Sami is flown back and lands on her bum. She looks up to see a young tan purplnette staring at her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm like so sorry. Are you ok?" The purplnette lends Sami her hand and she takes it.

"Thanks. Um, what just happened?" Sami is staring at this girl that looks no older than 13 years old. She wears a form fitting pink dress that zips up from the front, and a bright blue cardigan that drapes down to her waist.

She smiles. "I'm still kind of getting use to the whole dimension transporting thing. I thought I got the right location down though. Is this Bay View?"

"Um. Ya. Wait! Did you say dimension transporting? As in your not from this dimension?"

The purplnette gives her energetic thumbs up. "You betcha! Oh sorry I guess I haven't formally introduced myself yet. Hi! My name is Hanna. I'm from a planet called Mundania. And this is my partner, Excel bakugan Aquos Clearion."

"Excel bakugan!" Sami and Leo at the same time.

A floating blue sphere comes out behind Hanna floats in front of Sami and Leo.

"Leonidous! It's good to see you my friend." Clearion as a feminine smooth voice. It seems that she is a girl.

"Clearion." Leo floats to her, and they both start to glow. As does Sami and Hanna. Sami looks at Hanna in surprise. Hanna giving he same expression. They glow fades from all of them.

"Sweet! We finally met another Excel bakugan! Finding the others will be a piece of cake!" Hanna hugs Sami, who is gets a little embarrassed. "We are going to be such good friends!" Hanna steps back in front of her. "You know I never got you name."

Sami looks at Leo, not knowing what to say. Out of no where this girl comes crashing down and starts talking about being best friends. Not to mention she has a Excel bakugan. Like it's common to have one.

But she saw the blue glow that came off her when Clearion and Leo got close to each other. Which means that her and Clearion are partners. Also, it means they are after the same goal, to save Pandora.

Sami turns to Hanna, no longer confused, and smiles. "My name is Sami Kuso, and this my partner Excel bakugan Pyrus Leonidous." Sami holds out her hand. "It will be fun working with you."

Hanna stares back at the hand Sami holds. She smiles and takes it. They shake.

Now the real adventure is about to begin.

_A new Excel Bakugan and a new friend. Let's see who else Sami and Leo are going to meet. Maybe a handsome Vestal boy who is unbeatable. Also, there are other dimensions? There will be more to come! I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Dimension Brawlers Chapter 5

The sun sets in the town of Bayview. A group of kids run past a park fountain. It seems everything is peaceful. The park begins to be empty, when a dimension portal opens up. A young man walks out. He wears a long white coat and purple jeans. His pale blonde hair catches the light of the setting sun. His lips curl into a evil grin.

"Time for the game."

"Sami! Come on! WAKE UP!" Hanna continues to shake Sami until she finally opens her eyes.

"It's Saturday. It's 8 am. You better have a good reason for waking me up." Sami growled.

Hanna laughs nervously. Leo and Clearion roll on the dresser next to Sami's bed. Leo laughs a little.

" Sami is not the happiest person when she wakes up. Don't take it personally Hanna." Leo laughs and Clearion joins in with him.

"Sami. You promised you would show me around downtown Bayview today. I want to see everything, so we have to go!"

Hanna starts jumping with excitement. Sami sighs and pulls the covers over her head.

"Five more minutes. I promise I'll be down stairs."

"Fine. But I will be back." Hanna leaves the room. Clearion follows.

"Hanna is the energetic type isn't she?" Leo says.

"Mhmm," Sami says. There is some silence for a minute, and then Sami just sits up.

" Great. I'm awake." Sami gets out of bed and starts to get ready for the day.

It's been a week since Hannah has been staying at the Kuso house. Now that she and Leo have found another Excel bakugan, they will have a better chance of raising their power levels to defend the people of Pandora. But they still have a long way to go.

Sami comes down stairs to find Hanna already eating breakfast. She obviously is in a rush. Sami sits across from her.

"Finally up? Hurry up and eat so we can get going!" Hanna starts cleaning up her empty plate. She puts down plate that has eggs, bacon, and hash browns in front of Sami, then runs into the kitchen.

_She's full of energy. _Sami starts to eat her food. She hears a battle on the TV. She looks over to see her dad and Drago on the screen.

"Ability activate! Dragon Hummer!" Dan yells out. Drago lets out a ball of fire. The fire ball makes a direct hit and the Life Gage goes down to 0. "The winner is and still champion, Dan Kuso!" The crowd goes wild and Dan waves to the crowd atop of Drago's shoulder.

"Sami you almost done with breakfast?" Grandma Kuso yells out. Sami puts her fork down and takes her plate to the kitchen. "I guess I don't have an appetite this morning." Sami walks away, Grandma Kuso looks over to see what's on the TV screen and frowns.

"Hanna! Let's go!" Hanna runs down cheerful. She looks distracted and looks at the TV screen, still with Dan waving at the crowd.

"Wow! That's your dad huh? I'm from a different planet and even I have heard of him. He must be the coolest dad ever." Hanna looks in aw. Sami just frowns.

"I wouldn't know." Sami sadly says. Hanna looks over, noticing the change in tone. Hanna looks at her curiously, but with a hint of worry.

"I thought you wanted to see the city," Sami says desperately trying to change the subject. Hanna goes into cheerful mode again and runs to the door with Sami following.

"Bye Grandma! We will be back later!" Sami runs out the door.

Just as she leaves, a brawler with blonde hair and Vestal looking blue eyes comes onto the screen, with the caption underneath saying, BRAWLERS NEW CHALLENGE.

Sami and Hanna run around Bayview all morning. They go to the beach and head downtown. They finally stop at Café Misaki to take a rest. Hanna met Sami's other grandparents. While they were eating, Sami ask question about Hanna.

"Well, I'm from a planet called Mundania. It's a planet in a different dimension, neighboring Gundalia. Our planet is very organic and filled with nature and wild life. When I was younger, I use to explore all the forests and make friends with the animals. I had a secret spot by a huge lake and I would explore the lake that had lots of animals. It's actually where I met Clearion. I was in the water looking for crystals when I saw Clearion stuck in between two hug crystals. I was able to get her out and we became partners after that."

Sami listened carefully. She heard of Mundania from her dad when she was little. He helped save their planet with the help of a Mundanian called Simon, and a Idranian called Mia. In the last 25 years, the Brawlers have discovered 2 other dimensions. Mundania being one, and the other one is called Idrania. These two dimensions were at war with each other and were able to be at peace with the help of the brawlers.

"Seems like you and Clearion have a good relationship," says Sami. Hanna nods in agreement. Clearion rolls into view.

"I am very lucky to have her as a partner." Hanna smiles from the compliment.

Hanna and Sami continue to roam around the city when Sami gets a phone call from her Grandma Kuso.

"Sweetheart, on your way home can you stop by and pick up some Loin tips. I want to make them for dinner tonight!"

Sami started dancing in place after hearing that. She loved Loin tips.

"Yes! I love Loin tips! Ya, sure I'll stop by the store right now! We are just about done!"

Sami hangs up the phone and tells Hanna about their next stop. They start walking towards the market, not noticing a masked figure following them in the shadows.

Sami and Hanna hold grocery bags and walk through Bayview Park. The sun is setting and kids are heading towards what looks like a not too small open arena. The area floor is a metal checkerboard pattern that seemed to glow. Looks like a couple of kids are just in the middle of a Bakugan battle.

"Wow! You can battle here? I thought you can only battle in the official Brawling arena's?" Hanna ask with excitement. Sami giggles at her child like reaction.

" That is true, but just about a year ago and new company called Gatsby enterprises started putting these small battle fields out. It's a way for anyone to battle without giving a reservation in the arena or participating in the tournaments if they are not ready. Not to mention you meet all different kinds of brawlers. We are the first city to test them out! Now they are starting to expand their horizons all around the world. They even are thinking of a building a headquarters in Bakugan City. Gatsby enterprises are in the running to be the hottest tech company in the world."

Sami did her research when these started popping up in the city. This was also the first place that Sami and Leo started training. She was able to really meet a lot of new challengers and even make new friends.

"Maybe we can get a quick battle in before we have to go back! Please!" Hanna is jumping up and down with excitement. Sami laughs and looks to Leo on her shoulder.

"Wanna get a practice round in buddy?"

"Sounds great. I would like to see how you are Clearion." Leo says. Clearion sits on Hanna's should and agrees.

They walk over and the battle seems to have end. Kids start to decide who is the next to use the field. Hanna and Sami sit on one of the steps that lead down to the battlefield. Sami starts to think they wont have a chance to battle. Suddenly, a human shadow appears on the field. The kids go quiet and look towards the large shadow.

A young teenage boy stands in front of the arena. He has pale blond hair, almost white, that is buzzed on his left side. It spikes down on the right side of his face. He wears a long white long sleeved jacket that hugs his muscles. Underneath that he wears a black t-shirt with dark purple pants that is held up by a silver belt. But the most noticeable, and the most frightening feature that makes him stand out, is the dark purple mask that covers the upper part of his face. They have silver lining that lines the eyes and the whole surround of the mask. The eyes are cover by black glass that you can't see past.

By the way he presented himself, he looks slightly handsome, but extremely frightening. The kids looked at him in fear. Sami felt a wave danger. She new that this guy was up to no good, but what was strange was that she thought that he was looking at her.

The boy walks on to the field and the kid's part to make room. The boy looks at one of the frightened children and smiles evilly. He freaks out and runs away, along with the rest of the kids. He walks to the center then looks up at Sami and Hanna, who are standing on the top step.

"I sense a two strong bakugan, but one of them is stronger. I believe it's that Pyrus bakugan. " The boy points at Leo on Sami's shoulder. Sami walks down to edge of the field leaving a distance between them. Hanna follows her and stands next to Sami.

"This guy gives me weird vibe," Hanna whispers to Sami. Sami doesn't look at Hanna she continues to study the boy in front of her.

She can't quite get it, but the boy in front of her looks really familiar. Like she has seen him somewhere before, or maybe in a dream. The boy smiles at her with a twisted grin.

"You know to be perfectly honest, I thought an Excel bakugan would have picked a partner that looked a lot stronger. But a cutie like you will be fun to play with, Miss Sami Kuso."

Sami's eyes widen and Hanna takes a step forward from shock. Both bakugan in full attention. Did he just say Excel bakugan?

"How do you know who I am?" Sami glares back. The boy just continues to grin.

" I know a lot about you Sami. I know that you just started getting really good at battling. I know that you just met Hanna who is not human just like me. And most importantly I know that both of you have Excel bakugan. Aquos Clearion and the powerful Pyrus Leonidous."

"So your not human, then who are you?" Sami says sternly. She has a feeling she already knows the answer. The boy smiles and bows.

"My name is Prince Zyon. The son of Lord Hades himself." He lifts up and puts out his hand, palm up. "And now if you don't mind I will be taking your bakugan."

Hanna gasps and protectively covers up Clearion. Sami stands in place with wide eyes.

She thought she had more time. More time to train, more time to build her rank, time to find the others. Now, her nightmare is right in front of her. Sami hands are fisted and slightly shaking. Is she ready for this?

Leo floats up in front of Sami's face. He looks her in the eyes. Without saying a word she knows what he is trying to communicate. She nods with confidence. She walks forward and stands only feet away from him. Leo floating on her shoulder.

She smiles.

"Like I'm going to let that happen. I'm not as weak as I look. We are stronger than you believe."

"I would like to test that." Zyon says. Just as he says that a black sphere hops onto his shoulder. It opens and a dark aura surrounds him.

Sami glares back at Zyon. Hanna stands in the back prepared for anything. It looks like they are put to the test.

"Then lets battle." Sami says.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**The enemy has appeared! A battle has been challenged. Next chapter will be a battle. New characters will be introduced. The story will continue on!**


End file.
